As a marker (which is also called “indicator”) that uses a combination of a convex lens part including a convex surface part and a pattern (mark), a marker including a lenticular lens and a coloring layer is known. In this lenticular lens, a plurality of cylindrical lenses are disposed parallel to each other, and the coloring layers are observed as images corresponding to the respective cylindrical lenses, whereby these images form the above-mentioned pattern.
When the marker is viewed from the side of the convex surface parts of the cylindrical lenses, the image of the pattern moves or deforms depending on the viewing positions. In the field of augmented reality (AR) and/or the field of robotics, the marker is useful as a marker for recognizing the position and/or the orientation of an object and the like, and for such a use, the arrangement of the pattern and the like are conventionally studied (see, e.g., PTL 1 and PTL 2).